A Pair Of
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: The Joker is down in the dumps after another disastrous attempt to kill Batman. Harley is determined to cheer up her man... Deals with violent sex.


**Title:** A Pair Of... **Pairing:** Harley/Joker

**Series:** DC Comics **Rating: **18R

**Type: **Alternate Sex/Dominance

**Summary:** The Joker is down in the dumps after another disastrous attempt to kill Batman. Harley is determined to cheer up her man...

Deals with violent sex.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the DC comic characters or anything from the universe of DC. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to DC comics for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()

Man, Mr J was in one hell of a lousy mood.

This morning he had been quite adamant he had the best, funniest way to kill Batman... but that was hours ago and several humiliating blunders had passed since then. Both of the boss' henchmen had been captured, the babies were caught by the pound and me and my pudding had barely escaped ourselves.

Prancing about in a thin red dress was doing little to distract him from his melancholy. I tried the whoopee cushion... nuthin'. Not even a titter.

I barely earned a disapproving, "Harely..."

I'd give anything to see him move out of this depression.

"Puddin', please say sumthin'. Anythin'."

He didn't even look at me.

All my psych years weren't studied in vein. There was always another way to get through to my baby, though I would have to play it exactly right.

"Well. Like I said, it was a dumb idea anyways." I huffed, hopping up to balance myself on the desk in front of him, "You don't catch Batz off guard with some cheap joke."

It was a perfectly balanced view, in more ways than one, I kart-wheeled the length of the table and landed before him, straddling his lap and pressing myself into his arms.

"Still," I observed, "nobody's perfect."

The blow I received sent me up, out of his warmth and broken across the table. I could hardly draw breath as he towered over me, magnificent and terrifying, bracing an arm either side of my shoulders.

"Nobody's perfect?" His dangerous question echoed my words. "Are you saying that I am to blame for the trap not going to plan?"

At once thrilled and petrified, I tried to answer, keeping the excitement from my voice. "No sir, I just think that Batman messed this up for you. He always does, you know."

The look in his eye cooled.

I reached out a hand to cradle his face, etching its frame into memory. "I only want you happy, puddin'." I tensed, closing one eye.

He looked at me for a long time then. I was fully expecting the crack across the face or the body-blow that would send me flying across the room.

It wasn't his fault. I was always upsetting him.

The blow never came. I slowly opened my eyes and relaxed a little.

The Joker looked down at me, still. "Harley Quinn." He said, deliberately, losing the edge to his voice that I found so tantalising.

Heaving a sigh and still watching me closely, he shook his head. "What do you want of me? What can I offer you? If I hadn't broken your mind, you'd be normal."

I couldn't think what else to say, "Who wants to be normal?"

He didn't even try to argue. Just bent into me and kissed my forehead, then straightened to leave me, sprawled and confused.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded. I could deal with any of his mood swings, but I have never had to snap him from depression before. And I wasn't about to!

"Call yourself a psychopathic megalomaniac?!" I approached him, prodding him in the back. "Ever see the Riddler or Two-Face give up like you are now?"

He turned to me, the vaguest look of insult about him, but remaining resolute. "I've been at this for years. Maybe I'm just not that good at it."

"Scarecrow's been at it for years. Are you tellin' me he's more of a nemesis than you'll ever be?"

The Joker turned to me now, still not angry but giving me attention.

I smoothed my hands around my breast and past my stomach, hips and thighs. "Maybe I should go and see what he's up to..."

He grimaced...

Yeah, that one didn't convince me either.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled. "Or, maybe I'll go see Ivy..."

He drew a sharp breath and almost stepped toward me.

_Gotcha! _I thought in victory.

"Yeah. Ivy will take me in again." I said, turning to saunter back to the desk. "She's always more than willing to make use of my services."

Joker snarled a little, some spark returning to his eyes. Two hands gripped me tightly. "You aren't going anywhere." He stated.

"Aint I?"

"No."

"Really? I thought you were just tellin' me that you had just about quit and decided this ol' game wasn't what you wanted anymore." I brought my shoulders forward, pouting slightly. "That means you don't need me hanging about. I may as well go somewhere I'm wanted. Unless I got this all wrong and you still want me..."

His eyes flickered over my frame before matching my glance.

He didn't say anything; leaving me to decide if he wanted me enough, from the pressure of his grip and intensity in his eyes.

I couldn't wait for an answer forever, I chose to misread him. "So, if that's the way it's gunna be, Puddin'..." I shrugged...

His fingers dug into my arms as he tightened and pulled me to him.

"No," he snarled again.

My pulse quickened, "Then whatcha gunna do about it?"

He answered; pressing my lips to his so roughly I tasted the iron hint of blood.

It was a moment of bliss, followed by a painful reminder of what it meant to be with a man like The Joker as the back of his hand met me full in the face and cleared me straight across the room.

He was advancing on me before I could catch breath, had gripped the corners of my hat and hauled me up before I could raise a hand in protection.

"You aren't going anywhere Harley..." he rasped, fingers unlocking the buttons and freeing my blonde curls before he raked his nails through them to clasp my scalp, drawing my head back and expose my neck to him.

He paused... running his touch from my jaw, down my neck to the material of my dress. He twisted it, cutting off my breath and leaving stars at the edges of my vision.

I was almost breathless with anticipation, or was it the way my top was restricting my breathing?

"No?" I asked, bringing my knee to his crotch and slamming my fist to his cheek.

Oxygen rushed to my lungs and I felt slightly dizzy, but I stalked toward him, to help him up and keep his hands locked in mine.

"Harley..." He smiled widely, spinning me around and tipping me back over the desk, pinning my hands above my head. "Why do you always force me to prove who you belong to?"

He moved my two wrists to the hold of a gloved hand, the other hand grasping at my red dress.

"I don't care." I protested, half-heartedly wriggling beneath his grasp.

The material tore to let his hand touch my skin. It wasn't enough. He brought the glove to his mouth and bit down and drew out his fingers before replacing his flesh on mine.

My hips bucked in reaction to his skin.

A gasp escaped me. "I told ya. I'll go..."

His fingernails scraped their way to the edge of my panties. "Go where?" He asked, not moving, hardly breathing.

His eyes set onyx as he fixed me. "You have nowhere to go, Harley."

And with that he rent the last of my clothing free, to leave me naked and shivering beneath his gaze.

The Joker swooped down, suppressing my body with his own. His entire being was holding me, pressing me while he drank my scent and form. His touch was bruising and commanding, at once; delight with the sharp tinge of pain.

"You're wrong, Puddin'" I countered, gripping his tie and wrapping my bare legs around his waist. "I have no one I would rather go to."

I pulled him close, attacking his mouth enthusiastically, drawing breath whenever I could and tearing at his purple shirt. No one could believe how much this guy worked out. The gym was his favourite place to figure out his master plans... and I was his favourite place to work out his frustrations.

I ran my hands up his chest and smoothed his shirt off his back; raking my nails across his shoulder blades, making him hiss...

He lifted me, tilting my hips and bringing his tongue to my stomach, dipping into each curve and round each slide...

I squirmed with delight as his tongue dipped lower and further... I could hardly breathe.

A sharp twinge broke the moment as his teeth gripped the flesh of my inner thigh. I drove my nails into his scalp and heard him laugh. The breath was heat against me as he nuzzled my centre.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked, flicking his tongue against me.

"I... I didn't quite hear ya there, Puddin? Were you saying somethin?"

With a rough growl he jerked me toward him and pushed his tongue further.

I gasped, digging my nails into his scalp and wrenching him up to me.

He rested at my chest, locking onto an erect nipple. I squeaked as he sucked, hard and thrust his hand between my thighs.

"Oh... God..." I ground out as his fingers made me swell.

"Yes?" He asked, raising his head to look at me and driving his fingers deeper... wider.

I clawed at the table top, shuddering around him.

He braced a hand on the arch of my back and bit down on the underside of my breast.

It was hard and delicious as I came in a mass of shudders and desperate jerks.

He lowered me to the surface, eyes dark and wide.

I whimpered as he withdrew his hand and took the time to taste his accomplishment.

"Nowhere you would rather be?" He smiled.

And for one of the few times I remember... it was a smile. Not manic, twisted and knowing. Just accomplished and genuine, proud of what he had achieved.

"Nowhere, Puddin'." I breathed.

I moved without thinking, easily tipping him back and lowering to the ground to take command of the semi-arousal he was controlling.

He was warm and strong in my mouth and quick to react.

"Harley." He sighed.

It was enough.

He moved back on ground, propping up on his shoulders; I straddled him easily. "You are the only..." he gasped as I plunged down on him. We were one. He shook with the sensation. "You.."

"Sssh..." I soothed, smoothing my hands over his as his touch found my breast and I rolled my hips, feeling his strength within me.

He finally relaxed and gave control over to me. I had him, all of him... he shuddered against the rhythm, the heat building between us.

I rolled over and around him, moved as the ocean, building... building to a great wave that crashed against us in time and ferocity.

As amazing as this felt, to have him around me, inside me, I looked down to see his face awash with the softness and care.

He looked beautiful. The ugly scars that marked his face and twisted his existence into one ever-forced grimace were glowing with emotion. His stone eyes were softened by the salty presence of tears.

We came to rest then, two bodies parting after the euphoria of being one.

The Joker closed his eyes, exhausted and hurting. He cuddled himself into me and nestled his head, gently to my breast.

It was something that touched me deeply. Reached straight into my centre and tied me to this mad man. Many people had seen him laugh. But I was the only one to see him cry, hold him while his form shook with feelings he would soon deny.

I held him closer, my muscles aching as I forced them to suppress his great sobs.

He was mumbling something, I had to relax a moment and let him raise his head from my breast. Tears streamed from his onyx eyes as he fixed me in a world of his making. His lips were moving, but I, too absorbed in looking, failed to hear.

My hand moved to his dear face and wiped at the tracks of sorrow.

"I love you." I told him, not needing a response.

He surprised me. He reached up and kissed me. It wasn't rough or wanting. It wasn't needing or masterful. It was gentle and telling. He did love me.

I always knew it.

And, in a way, so did everyone else.


End file.
